Verdicts of the Heart
by animefreak5483
Summary: Just when Heero and Relena are about to finally begin a more solid relationship Heero is targeted by unknown sources and framed for a murder that he did not commit. Can the GW cast set Heero free to be with his love before it's too late? !1R!
1. Verdicts of the Heart

A/N: Hello 1/R fans! You might remember me, you might not. But this is actually my third GW fic ^_^  
  
I luv that show!  
  
But anyway- I decided to finally post this fic I started last year. I won't promise as fast updates as the last GW story I wrote- but I'll try my best to not leave you hanging! -Plus you could tempt me to forget about homework and type if you begged really, really nicely… flattery will also get you everything! ;) -  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this story- feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Also- this is just the general disclaimer- I really hate writing these things… so this goes for the entire fic! Gundam Wing is not owned in any way, shape, or form by me, or anyone who posts here for that matter… :( Oh well on with the show!  
  
Also, there are a few 'implied' scenes between Heero and Relena- but it's nothing graphic that would merit a higher rating… anyway- just thought you'd like the heads up :)  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-  
  
"Will the defendant please rise for the verdict?" The judge said as a jury of ten people finished returning to the elaborate looking courtroom.  
  
The large crowds that had gathered for the public spectacle were silent as the brown haired man stood up defiantly. His Prussian blue eyes showed no emotion. The way he looked- no fear on his face- on one would think that this verdict didn't matter much more than a traffic violation to the man, and not one that was holding his life in their hands.  
  
"We the jury in this case the ESUN Versus Heero Yuy- On the lesser charges of illegal use of an explosive device and concealing and wearing a weapon- we find the defendant guilty. On the counts of pre-meditated murder of an ESUN diplomat, we find the defendant… also guilty..."  
  
As the foreman of the jury said those words a blonde in the courtroom began to weep uncontrollably. Never before had word hurt her so deeply. The blonde man at her side squeezed her hand in support.  
  
With a smile on his face, he was trying to reassure her everything would be fine. But underneath he was worried about what would happen next.  
  
"We the jury also recommend the highest sentence justified in this case: that he be put to death for such a crime against the Earth and colonies."  
  
"Thank you." The judge said. "Heero Yuy- do you have anything to say on behalf of your self and this verdict?"  
  
Heero stood there silent and still.   
  
"Nothing." Was all that escaped his lips. 'I'm sorry Relena…'  
  
"Then I will reconvene this court tomorrow at this time for our official sentencing. Guards please take Mr. Yuy off."  
  
"Your honor? May I move to request we keep the murderer under solitary confinement and extra surveillance considering his past?" the prosecutor asked.  
  
"Granted." The judge said as Heero was lead away with several well-armed officers. The hammer of the gavel hit the bench and the murmurs of the crowds were hushed as the judge stood and left.  
  
"Heero…" She cried into the shirt of her friend as she watched the one she loved escorted out… 'I won't give up- I promise you.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Several Months Earlier-  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The world was returning to a new sense of peace. The gundams and all mobile dolls had been destroyed. And the ESUN, after much debate, had actually decided to pardon most wartime criminal activities- even the gundam pilots.  
  
Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft had been the greatest advocate for this. On the day of the pardon four out of the five pilots were present as their crimes that happened during the war were erased from the files. Of course the one Relena had fought the hardest for was not present.   
  
The brown haired ex-pilot of Wing Zero was nowhere to be seen. He had left only a few days after the uprising incident he helped stop last Christmas.  
  
Relena sighed as she remembered the day he came to save her. He had collapsed into her arms. The way he nuzzled close to her body sent tingles down her spine. Heero had even stayed with her for the rest of the night, making sure she was safe. In her bed they just held each other- Relena had never slept so peacefully or contently, then when he held her that night.  
  
Forcing the tears away she took her thought off the feelings he had given her when they had finally expressed their love for each other. Neither had ever felt that type of contact before as they became one in each other's arms. She had thought he would have stayed, but then it wouldn't have been like Heero at all.  
  
He had, however, left her a note.  
  
It was a step of course- on it's pages he assured her that she would see him again. She understood his need to figure things out, and she had decided to wait for him for as long as it took.  
  
To her great joy and utter surprise, it didn't take him as long as she had thought. Secretly he snuck into her bedroom one night after he and the others were officially pardoned…  
  
A slight breeze blew over her body as a darkened figure slinked into her room through the large balcony window. Getting past the security had been too easy for the perfect solider. But right now he wasn't complaining too much. There before him laid his angel- she looked so beautiful under her small silk nightgown.  
  
He knew it was risky to be there- if they were caught, it would be almost political suicide for Relena's career. To be having an affair with an ex-criminal… a man most feared could mean trouble. He stood at the side of her bed, reasoning with his mind and heart.  
  
He was just about to turn and leave when he felt a hand on his arm…  
  
"Heero." Relena breathed. She was now kneeling on her mattress.  
  
"Relena… I…"  
  
"Sh. don't go… stay." She whispered as she brought him to sit on the bed next to her side. Pressing her body against his back, she wrapped her arms around him. "Please." She breathed as she kissed and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"What would people say?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
"Forget them- Heero I love you."  
  
"But everything you worked for…" He was cut off when she turned his head and kissed him before pulling him down into her bed.  
  
As the sun broke across the horizon Heero awoke to find a warm body on top of him. Trying to not awaken the slumbering goddess- he stretched his tired and aching limbs.  
  
He knew he had to leave soon… otherwise they would be found. Heero looked up to her beautiful face. Relena's seemingly smiling and content orbs met his blue eyes.  
  
"Did I wake you?" He sighed seeing her fully awake face.  
  
"I don't mind waking up like this." She smiled as she ran her hands down his well-toned body.  
  
"I have to go-," He said in his normal monotone voice. He rolled them over so he was now on top of Relena. He kissed her and sat up. Fumbling around to find his cloths, Relena pulled herself up next to him. Holding a sheet to cover he naked frame she rested her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"When will I see you again?" She asked enjoying the smell of him near her. He was so strong, and yet last night he showed the gentle side she had loved so much.  
  
"Soon- I'll meet you after the next summit meeting. I have things I need to take care of before then." He stood up and finished fully dressing before her. Relena watched as he kissed her goodbye and jumped out of sight.  
  
With a contented sigh, she flopped down to the bed. Maybe, she thought, maybe this time he won't leave for good. Maybe we'll finally be together… never alone anymore. Oh it sounded so nice to her. 


	2. Beginnings of Bad Dreams

A/N:  
  
Ok- so I had more free time than normal ^_^ OMGWTF!!1  
  
So I decided to type the second chapter of this fic! However, it is quite short- sorry- but it's an incentive for you to give me feed back and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A week later like he had promised, Heero had sneaked into her office at the conference.  
  
Relena hated having to meet with him in secret like this- but he was right. People wouldn't like the fact that the vice foreign minister was involved with a newly pardoned man.   
  
There were too many conflicts of interest involved right now. Hopefully soon, she thought, as they madly kissed each other. A week had definitely been too long away from her lover.  
  
A month went on where Heero would visit her during the nights or after meetings. They had tried to meet during the days, but there were always complications. So they remained midnight lovers. However neither objected to that. They just wanted to be together…  
  
"Heero?" She asked as they had just settled into bed. Both were breathing heavily after their strenuous activities {a/n: ^_^; }  
  
"…"  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked him turning to see his face as she propped herself up on her elbow. Relena looked down on a contented Heero Yuy. He moved his head and captured her lips. Heero was not yet ready to say the words- he was still trying to become totally 'human,' as Duo put it- but after 18 years of being emotionless, he hadn't pieced everything together yet. He hoped his actions would be enough to show her his true intentions.  
  
She was the only one who understood him, or really tired to.  
  
'Goodnight Heero." She smiled as she used his upper chest as a pillow for her head.  
  
-  
  
The day everything began to go wrong started out promising…  
  
Relena was happily getting ready for another long meeting of the ESUN to discuss trade routes to newly formed colonies. She didn't care much for meetings anymore. It was after the meeting she was excited for, especially tonight. Heero had told her he had something special planned and that he needed to tell her something 'important.'  
  
She tried to not to get too excited. With Heero this could mean anything.  
  
But never the less, she was enlivened.  
  
-  
  
He knew things were going wrong. He sensed something big was going to happen. But brushed it off as nerves. Silently he walked back to Relena's room at the convention to wait. His nerves were on end. In his hand he held a small black box.  
  
Pushing back all other thoughts he cleared his mind and focused on the mission ahead.  
  
Tonight was the night he was going to tell her- she had waited long enough… how could he expect her to wait for him indefinitely?- he wanted to end the sneaking around. Heero had finally purchased a real house for them where they could live together, among other things.  
  
Heero was long assured that she wouldn't say 'no,' but still he couldn't shake the scared and nervousness from his body. Only she could do this to him- only she could make him… human.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, he ran his fingers through his hair. Never before had the thought of settling down and marriage crossed his mind before Relena came along. But Relena deserved it. He had everything a normal person would want after tonight. A good job- no longer was he a slave for the bloody missions as the perfect soldier. He now had a decent job with a computer security company. Heero had a house and he had Relena… well after tonight it would be official….  
  
His feelings for her were stronger than ever. Looking at the clock he remembered Relena was scheduled to speak at the closing of the conference, which was in five minutes. He never missed any of her speeches- even if she didn't see him- he was there bathed in shadows. He left his jacket in her office and quietly made his way to the auditorium like room where the debated and meetings were held. It was packed with people. From a secluded balcony, he sat contented to hear her voice.   
  
She is a good leader. Relena had always been a stubborn and strong person. Her playful and flighsty sides were also enjoyable. He couldn't help but sigh again. For the first time in his life, things felt right.  
  
-  
  
As Relena finished her speech, the thunderous applause and cheers from the crown seemed to deafen everything. That was when Heero spotted a suspicious man. He was alone, standing on the edge of the balcony, not too far from where Heero was standing. In his hand a detonator like device- much like the ones he used in his days as the perfect solider. The man, who was veiled in dark cloths, was facing the stage and the look in his eyes wasn't lost on the ex-solider.  
  
Heero instantly knew who the targets were- the diplomats on stage and his Relena… 'NO!' His mind screamed as he took off towards the man.  
  
Once he passed the mass of people in between him and the suspect, Heero pounced on the would be assassin. His thirst for fighting- that he had hoped had died- surged in his veins with his lifeblood.  
  
But before Heero got to the man. The suspect turned and say Heero coming. Tripping the switch on as Heero collided with him, an explosion rocked the diplomat's platform and the crowd panicked.  
  
Heero fought with the man- managing to pull off the man's mask. Revealing a brown haired man with green eyes. The other man instantly took off running through the crowd- Heero was quickly on his tail.  
  
"Hey he's the bomber!"   
  
"Get him!" Some people shouted. Before Heero knew what was happening twenty plus people were on him. He, of course fought back- that only led to the retaliation of the crowd.  
  
-  
  
Relena dusted herself off as she stood. Pushing the debris off her back she assessed the situation. The other diplomats were doing the same. Her first instinct was to scan the crowd, looking for ant signs of Heero. 'No, he wouldn't be hurt… he was probably in the office waiting for me…' She sighed expecting a lecture of his security jargon. It was then she saw the body of the second diplomat from Earth on the ground.  
  
The two had never gotten along that well. She was even trying to run for Relena's office in the next election, but Relena harbored her no ill will.   
  
Being the kind person she was, Relena went straight to help the others free the woman from the debris that pinned her.  
  
As she knelt down and pulled the rubble off, Relena noticed her associate was not moving.  
  
"Ms. Haliff? Mary? Are you alright?" Still nothing. "Get a doctor her e quickly!" Relena screamed as she looked into the crowd. While called for a doctor, other diplomats tried CPR on the woman's still form.   
  
Finding she couldn't do anything while the others tried to revive her, Relena stood up and looked out in the chaos. She noticed a mob in the balcony and shouts of catching the bomber. Relena felt relieved, but still something just wasn't right… 


	3. Bad Dreams Becoming Reality

A/N: Hello!  
  
I'm back and ready for another chapter of the fic!  
  
I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this fic so far. I'm glad I dusted off my old notebooks and found it! So thanks you for the reviews, I am enjoying them greatly…  
  
Anyway- long week last week, and this week doesn't look much better tests, tests, tests…  
  
I swear our Japanese sensei and teaching assistants are kind of sadistic… they enjoying having a vocab quiz, a kanji quiz and a lesson test all in the same week. Not to mention daily dialogue checks… So I've got my work cut out for me…   
  
Anyway- here's the next chapter of the story for you all! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to write these anymore- so this goes for the rest of this fic-  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^;  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ms Relena- the security wants all diplomats to go to a secure location- this way please." A guard said as the diplomats were ushered out of the area quickly. She and the other followed as medics and emergency workers filed into the room to treat the wounded.  
  
Relena slipped away from the security as soon as they were released from the secure area. She almost sprinted to her office- needing his touch more than ever.  
  
"Heero" She called as she opened the door and locked it as she entered. "Heero?" She repeated his name as she noticed the large room was empty. The only traces that Heero Yuy had been there was his suit jacket on the chair. She felt a little uneasy with him not being there. But she figured he was probably checking on the bomber.  
  
The security guards had informed the diplomats that Mary had died of internal and excessive bleeding. Relena felt saddened at her passing, but there was simply nothing that could have been done. The suspect was in custody after all. Justice would have to take its course.  
  
Relena had just slipped into a little number Hilde had given her. Relena felt a little foolish in the tight… dress… well more like undergarments, but Hilde had insisted Heero would like them. She had retired to her couch and waited for Heero to come to her like he usually did after her meetings and conferences. Heero had the only other copy of the key to the door, so she relaxed.  
  
After more than a half of an hour she was becoming a bit more worried. Suddenly the videophone rang at her desk. Relena was startled by the sudden noise in the quiet room, and fell off the couch and onto the floor. She threw on a shirt to cover her exposed skin, and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Relena- oh, I'm so glad I found ya." Came a familiar face and voice.  
  
"Duo? It's good to see you." But one look at his face told her this wasn't a causal call. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Relena- turn on the TV…" The frantic gundam pilot instructed her. Relena did as she was told. Every station was coving the bombing incident. But that isn't what shocked her so much that she nearly fell to the floor.   
  
On the screen was a live shot of the outside of the convention center. The police were trying to pull a single figure through the crowds of people massing together to try and get at the suspect in question.  
  
But it wasn't just any person being taken… it was Heero.  
  
"Hello? Relena? Relena!" Dou called over the line. Relena fumbled and pulled herself up to the screen.  
  
"D…duo.. What's going on?" Tears streamed down her face as she saw the bruised body of her love on the screen.  
  
"They think Heero set the bomb." Dou answered.  
  
"Wh…what?" Relena whispered in reply. "But he… he couldn't of… he wouldn't have…"  
  
"Relena just relax. Quatre is already getting a legal team together. I just wanted to make sure you were all right and let you know, in case you were waiting for him… Don't worry, we'll get this taken care of."  
  
"Can… can I see him?" She quietly asked. "I…I need to see him." Relena scrambled to gather her clothes while Duo was still on the videophone. "I'm coming down there- this has to be a mistake…"  
  
"Relena, no stop! Think for a second. Would that help him? You to come down and make this a bigger scene than it already is? Let Quatre and me take care of this. We'll have lover boy back there in no time."  
  
Relena quickly turned away so that her longhaired friend would not see her blush a deep crimson. But as she glanced at the TV, her shyness about people knowing about her relationship with Heero left her.  
  
"Are you sure I can't…"  
  
"No, you guys worked so hard to keep this relationship from hurting your career- this would get you kicked into the spot light in a heartbeat."  
  
"I don't care… Heero's important to me."  
  
"Just relax. Let's see what happens. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding. Let Heero tell his side to the authorities."  
  
"Ok, but call me the second you find out anything."  
  
"You got it." Duo said as he waved goodnight to his friend. Relena was now all alone in her office. She didn't know exactly what to do, so she simply slumped tot the ground and watched the TV screen blur pictures and accounts across the screen…  
  
-  
  
The shouting people were all around him. Even the police seemed to hit him. Weren't they supposed to be keeping the crowd at bay? What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty? But what was he kidding- he was guilty- not of setting this bomb- but of others just like it.   
  
He was forcing his killer instincts to stay at bay. Taking on these ignorant civilians would have been too easy…like letting a starving lion into a fenced in area full of fresh game…  
  
but he was tired of fighting…. He finally was taken into the police van and driven to the headquarters.  
  
There he was met with accusations and more anger. Saying nothing he sat through interrogation after interrogation before three men came into the room. "Who are you?" The officer on duty asked angrily. Their patience dwindling with the silent Yuy.  
  
"We're this man's attorneys." The blonde haired man said as he, Dou, Trowa and Quatre entered the small room.   
  
As soon as the officer left the, the four men tried to get Heero to talk. But the once perfect solider slipped back into the silent mode after being assured that Relena was all right.  
  
"Heero this looks really bad… they're going to charge you with this crime if you don't tell them what happened." Quatre said. Heero looked at his former partners, but still he was silent.  
  
"Come on buddy- we know you didn't do this." Duo started. "And how do you know that?" Came Heero's response after remaining silent for a long time.  
  
"So you're saying that you did do this? But is doesn't' make sense." Quatre said looking at Heero desperately.  
  
"He's not going to talk- when he gets like this." Dou sighed as Trowa looked on in a similar silent mode. This only caused the lawyer to sigh as well.  
  
"Don't worry, they have no evidence against Heero. So he'll be released in the morning." The blonde man said, as he looked over the police files that were beginning to come.  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Well, it looks like they didn't get anything from him, so any evidence they have must be circumstantial at best."  
  
"Alright- can you just sit tight for the night? We'll be here first time tomorrow." Dou said before the group was escorted out.  
  
Heero just sat there in silence.   
  
That feeling… the killing instinct that consumed him as the perfect solider… it had resurfaced after so many months. He wanted to kill that man- he would have killed him if the crowd hadn't stopped him…   
  
'Why? Why now? What kind of a life could I offer Relena if I still have these dark feelings…' Heero pondered. But what was worse was the lingering question of the future… if he had these feelings again now, what was stopping him from having them happens again… and what happened if Relena was in danger because of this weakness? How could he put her in that danger- and what… about… their children?   
  
Relena had brought up the topic more than once. What kind of father could he be if he thought of killing others? What kind of human being was he anyway?  
  
The rest of the night he sat in a dark cell. His mind wearing him down- images of Relena entered his mind. Every time he dreamed that he was reaching for her she pulled away because his hands were coated in blood…. 


	4. Nightmares from the Past

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hello all!  
  
Kate is back! Sorry it took a while- but Kate took a random road trip up north this weekend. It was fun- hot tubing in Fargo, ND. The only sad thing was that there's snow up there- I don't like snow… it's so, so, so…. Cold ^_^;  
  
But anyway- long story short- had fun, caused problems, watched anime, and I decided to create a cosplay outfit for the next con I'm going too…  
  
But here's the next chapter and all- thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
"He's being charged? With what?" Duo nearly screamed at the officer the next morning.  
  
"The charges were filed late last night by the ESUN's chief prosecutor. Among the list- he's being charged with pre meditated murder first degree." The officer informed the group that had gathered the next morning at the police station.  
  
"I would like to discuss this with my client." The lawyer said. Duo, Quatre and the blonde lawyer were lead back to where Heero was being held, after much arguing. They found the perfect soldier sitting on his bed staring down at his hands.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre called, but no response came from the man behind the locked doors.  
  
"HEY BUDDY!" Duo yelled. This finally broke Heero from his blank staring. "Are you ok man? You were kind of out of it there."  
  
"…"  
  
"Heero- we need you to talk with us. If you don't tell us what happened they're going to put you on trial." Quatre tried to explain  
  
"The sentence for murder one is a minimum of 50 years in a labor colony. They will probably go for the death penalty." The lawyer informed them.  
  
"But I thought the ESUN banned that…" Duo asked scratching his head.  
  
"That bill doesn't go into effect for another two months- that's just enough time for a trial to be carried out." Quatre said rubbing his chin. "This doesn't look right…"  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It's too much of a coincidence or something… it's got to be a set up. But by who? Who would want to get Heero into this much trouble?" Duo questioned the group.  
  
The image of the bombers face entered Heero's mind. It looked so familiar to him for some reason… and yet he couldn't place it… Heero sat there listening in silence as his friends discussed ideas for the upcoming trial. But it was that image of the man that was haunting him…   
  
"Mr. Quatre, this case will be very hard to try given that my client doesn't tell us anything."  
  
"I know," Quatre replied to the lawyer. "But he didn't do it. That's not the real Heero… he no longer does missions like that… why would he all of a sudden take up killing again? Heero was just pardoned…wait." Quatre's eye light up as an idea came to his mind. "Do you think it could be someone that is trying to get revenge? Since Heero was pardoned with the rest of us, any old crimes can't be taken to court…"  
  
"And the only way to get at him would to be to create a new crime." Duo finished the thought catching on to Quatre's idea.  
  
"We won't be able to get anything from him." The lawyer sighed. "Is there anyone who will be able to get him to talk? Someone he trusts?"  
  
"There is… but it'll be hard getting her here with out a large fuss." Duo commented.  
  
"It'll be harder to defend a person who doesn't talk to his lawyer."  
  
"Alright we'll see what we can do." Quatre replied.  
  
"The first court hearing is tomorrow- I need to prepare… please keep me informed of any progress." The lawyer said as he exited after a police officer handed him a folder with the charges.  
  
"We will." Quatre added before the lawyer left. As Quatre walked the lawyer out Duo sat next to his troubled friend and tried to get Heero to talk.  
  
"Anything new?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, just that we go to court tomorrow morning. Heero do you think this is a set up from someone from your past?"  
  
Heero just sighed. "Let it be." He added quietly.  
  
"Let it be?" Quatre started to loose his temper. "There's no way I'm going to just 'let it be' your life is on the line- don't you understand? Don't you realize what that'll do to Relena? She worried about you!"  
  
"She deserves better than a monster." Was Heero's cold reply.  
  
"You're no monster!" Duo told him.  
  
"You were pardoned Heero! It was a time of war when those things happened. You've lived a good life for months now- you aren't the same person."  
  
"But I am… he'll always be here… waiting…"  
  
-  
  
Relena awoke from a night of worry and fear. 'He couldn't have been responsible for that attack could he?' She asked herself. 'But we were so close… so close to something…' Taking his jacket in her hands She held it tightly to herself. It smelt like him…  
  
As she held it she came across a small lump in one of the pockets. Digging into the deep coat pocket, she pulled out the small black box. Slowly she opened it and found a beautiful ring inside. Its diamond sparkled on a gold band. Her hands were shaking as she took the ring and examined it closer. On the inside of the band were engraved three simple words 'I Love You.'  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Heero- I love you so much." She whispered to herself as she slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
-  
  
The next morning came quickly. The pre court hearings were widely publicized. As Duo, and the other gundam pilots entered the courtroom, they were mobbed by a media frenzy. Relena was determined to come as well. A barrage of security guards, along with several ESUN diplomats who had come to support the charged man, escorted her.  
  
The courtroom was packed with people from every walk of life. Of course the hearing were going to be broadcast and televised around the world and its colonies.  
  
At the two tables in the front of the judge's stand sat the lawyers. A group of newly chosen citizens sat along the wall as the jury. A rail was the only thing that separated the audience from the actors on the great stage of the courtroom.  
  
The door on the side opened and in walked a crowd of officers and guards surrounding a single figure. Dressed in a white shirt and suit pants he came in the room in handcuffs.  
  
Relena had to restrain herself from running to him and madly kissing him.  
  
She was thankful that the judge entered soon, and she was forced to stand and think of something else but Heero.  
  
The prosecution stated its case. The main attorney stood up slowly and walked over towards the jury. Suddenly he turned and pointed at Heero. Prussian blue eyes stared into cold green orbs.   
  
That's when it clicked- Heero knew this man. While the man discussed their case, Heero watched the man's every move and finally remembered the two times he had seen this man before.  
  
Back five years ago- while on a mission- they had met… Heero remembered slaying the man's father and almost killing him as well. If it weren't for the buzz of his communicator from Dr. J and several guards approaching, this man would have been dead.  
  
And then again on the night of the bombing…  
  
"This MURDER does not deserve to live in the real world. He'll kill again- this only proves that." The man with green eyes snarled at Heero snapping him out of his memories. Heero sat there as everything came to a front… this man was setting him up…  
  
"He is not able to be released back into society- he was a monster, and will always be one. Ladies and gentleman to the jury, I wish to prove that this man is clearly guilty and you will have no doubts but to sentence him accordingly. We must end society's suffering by finding this … thing… guilty and put him to death."  
  
"I take it you are seeking the death penalty then." The judge asked solemnly.  
  
"Yes your honor we are." 


	5. The Secret is Out

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm back!  
  
Ok- here' the next chapter in the fic! It's a longer chapter- I guess I got caught up in writing- some parts might be sappy- but oh well- I was in a weird kind of mood today… brain got a little frazzled with homework and paper research… ok so anyway thanks for the reviews and all- please keep them coming!  
  
-  
  
After the prosecutor sat down it was the defense's turn to state its case in the matter. Quatre's lawyer argued their only points that Heero was innocent and was living a model lifestyle since being pardoned. They also brought up the fact that his man, who was now being charged with a murder, had saved the world- not only once, but twice.  
  
"He was exercising his right to watch a political meeting and he even tried to stop the real bomber- in doing so countless lives were saved." The blonde lawyer argued.  
  
-  
  
The court case was scheduled to begin early the next morning. The defense stayed up all night trying to piece together the fragments of facts they got out of Heero and the police file.  
  
The court case began with the usual pomp and circumstance. The prosecution pulled out all the stops. Calling witnesses that placed Heero at the crime scene- people came out of the walls saying that they had seen Heero walking the halls before the conference started. Heero's lawyer asked for a recess- the group met with Heero in a back room that was guarded on the outside.  
  
"Heero- you're getting murdered out there! How can you just sit there?" Dou asked.  
  
"You have to say something." His lawyer pleaded.  
  
In the middle of the argument, a knock came from the door. Quatre walked over and opened the door slowly. He found Relena standing there looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"Can I talk to him? Please Quatre, I have to try…" She pleaded.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, who spoke up.  
  
"Give her a try." The braided man shrugged and stepped aside from the man who was sitting on a chair in the center of the room looking down at his feet.  
  
Relena walked in quickly and knelt in front of Heero. Taking his hands in her own she kissed his head.  
  
"Heero- please… tell me you didn't do it. I need you to fight just this once more. Fight for us…" She whispered to him.  
  
"I don't want to fight… Relena… I … was going to kill him- I felt the need to shed blood again… what if it comes back- I can't control it- what I end up hurting you… what kind of life can I offer you if you are afraid of me…" His eyes finally rose to look into her deep orbs. He loved her so much; she was here risking everything to see him…  
  
Relena's eyes brimmed with tears at the pain she saw in his eyes. And she was partly the reason. He hadn't told anyone about them… knowing the type of relationship they had would clear him of suspicions of planning the bombing. He was at the meeting to be with her afterwards…  
  
"Heero you've changed from that person. You are free of him…" She said kissing his forehead and holding him close. "I'll tell them myself."  
  
"No! Don't throw away what you have… they'll only twist your words- they'll use you and your career will be ruined…"  
  
"Heero… it doesn't matter as long as we're together." She said as she hugged him tighter. Longing to feel his hands on her body, Relena had be restrain herself… Pulling away slowly she stroked his face.   
  
"If you quit now the world and the colonies will suffer… you are the way to peace Relena… don't make me have to deny you in public…" Heero pleaded.  
  
"He's right- Mary was considered your biggest political rival and this just looks too planned- who ever is out for Heero knew about you two and can use this to take you out of politics Relena." Quatre said.  
  
"But why?" "Let me go Relena… I need to repent for my crimes… just let them take me. That way you can continue on…" He said taking her hands in his own.  
  
"But… I love you Heero- you love me… why do you feel you need to die? You've suffered enough- I've suffered…" She said as she began to cry. Heero wanted to kick himself for hurting her. But he had no other option. He pulled her close to him and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Relena…" Heero held on to her and stroked her back as she cried. "I'm sorry my love…"  
  
"No…" She pushed away from him. "I won't let you! What are you trying to hide? Heero tell me! Did you really do it? Is that why you don't want to talk?"  
  
"I don't need you to believe me- but I must… he's… Relena pardoning the horrible things I've done… it doesn't make them right, or go away…"  
  
"Heero I won't give up on us. If giving up everything- my career, anything… it doesn't matter to me but you do!"  
  
"Relena…" Heero couldn't help but want to cry with her. She was willing to give up everything for him…. She loved him that much.  
  
"Don't cry anymore… I promise to try- just don't throw this peace away for me."  
  
"We better get back- the court will be reconvening soon." The lawyer said breaking the moment between lovers.  
  
Before Relena left she took Heero's lawyer aside.  
  
"Put me on the stand- I want to help Heero."  
  
"Alright, but you do realize the consequences." He asked and Relena simply nodded. "We'll go over things tonight… just sit tight for now."  
  
-  
  
The next days of the trial were long and emotionally stressful. The prosecution tired to bring victims from past crimes committed by Heero, testifying he could be lethal. They had more witnesses that placed him at other ESUN functions and the theory came up he was planning to commit this murder and who knows how many more.  
  
Only Relena, Heero and their close friends knew the real reason he was there- And Relena wanted to scream to the world they were in love- it would clear up all suspicion.  
  
It was today that she was going to take the stand. Heero's lawyer had gone over everything she was going to be asked. She wasn't nervous until she heard those words.  
  
"The defense calls Ms. Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft to the stand."  
  
As these words were uttered a hush came over the courtroom. Heero's eyes went wide as she walked over to the stand like it was nothing. She was looking very beautiful and professional, like she always did, he thought. She swore to tell the truth and the questioning began…  
  
"Ms Relena, how did you first meet the defendant, Mr. Yuy?" "I found him on the beach one day… he had just crashed into the water and was unconscious on the shore… He awoke suddenly and then in a flash he was gone…"  
  
"But that wasn't the last you saw of him?"  
  
"No, not by far." She shook her head. "All through the war we met up… He saved me countless times." "Ms. Relena what would you say your relationship is with Mr. Yuy?" Relena looked at Heero before she answered. Heero sat still. His head in his hands knowing she was committing political suicide.  
  
"It's a weird relationship, I admit. But you see, I believe that we truly love each other." There was a large surprise from the audience. Gasps and whispers were finally quieted by the judge's gavel.  
  
"Love? Ms. Relena are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I can say that without a doubt in my mind that we love each other. I've loved him since I first saw his eyes…"  
  
"And does the defendant love you in return?" Came the lawyer's next question.  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"Has he ever told you, is what I meant?"  
  
"Yes. Heero may not still be comfortable about his emotions because of what he was put through in the Perfect Solider program… but he's told me and showed me he loves me."  
  
"I only ask you, Ms. Relena, because our prosecutors have painted a pretty dark picture of Mr. Yuy. They say he is a cold-hearted monster with no emotions. How would someone like you, who really knows him, describe him?"  
  
"At first I thought that- but he's changed. The boy I met on the beach, the perfect solider, is gone. All I see is the man I love. He's gentle and kind- he only wants the world and colonies to be in peace and for me to be happy. Heero's done so much good in his life… he was never a monster."  
  
"Ms. Relena- you mentioned my client's upbringing. Could you elaborate? Why would a childhood be so traumatizing?" "Heero hardly speaks of it- but by the looks of all his scars all over his body… it must have been terrible. From what he's told me, he was trained and molded to be the model solider: Never questioning. But the time I met with Dr. J, I was encouraged to help him- to see beyond the shell they had created. Together we brought back his humanity and spirit they had repressed for over 18 years."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Relena. But as a good lawyer, I must ask you some more personal questions now…" the lawyer paused. "After obtaining work records from Mr. Yuy's place of employment, where he has been nothing but a model employee for quite a time now, we see him to be a productive and punctual worker. However there are a few interesting things we also found. Ms. Relena where you aware that for the last several months Mr. Yuy has left work at precisely the same dates and times as the ESUN's conferences?" Relena nodded in answer. "Now my fellow lawyer with the prosecution will try and argue that Mr. Yuy was there checking out the target- but you wouldn't happen to have any other idea to his attendance would you?"  
  
"Actually I do. After each session I would ask him to meet with me."  
  
"Meet with you? What would you do during this time?"  
  
"After the conferences he'd usually be waiting for me in my office… we would mostly talk and um…" Relena couldn't help but blush a bit as she looked over at Heero. He was looking at her with questioning eyes. 'Are you sure I'm worth this Relena?' Is what she felt him asking her.  
  
"And what?" "We were intimate." She said with as much dignity as she could.  
  
"Intimate? How long has this been going on Ms Relena?"  
  
"Like I said we love each other. He came back soon after the gundam pilots were pardoned."  
  
"Why keep such a secret?"  
  
"Heero said we needed too. He knew what people would think of us."  
  
"And what did you say?" "I told him I wasn't ashamed of him. I didn't care because I loved him… he's always looking out for me… that's how I know he loves me. I can see it in his eyes." 


	6. Heero's Confession

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Hello All!  
  
I'm back and here's another chapter for you! Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them- they make my day sometimes.  
  
Anyway- we've got a long way to go in the fic. I hope the court scenes aren't boring or too long. I'm not one for recreating court dialogue- so it's nothing too official- I tried to keep it as real as I could and not bore everyone to death… I've condensed a lot of stuff- right now its just sap, but the story will blow up and then the action will take over. Because we know Heero gets convicted- so how do the rest of the GW boys and girls save Heero? Well you'll just have to wait and see ^_^  
  
I'm mean, I know- I'm teasing you guys… but if I don't who will keep coming back and writing those lovely reviews??  
  
Ok- enough said here's your chapter! Enjoy!  
  
As Relena continued to testify on his behalf, Heero, who was sitting at the defendant's table couldn't help but be touched at her words. 'She really does love me… enough to put everything on the line like this… oh Relena I wish… I wish I could deserve you…'  
  
-  
  
"You say he'd do anything for you?" The blonde lawyer asked. (A/N: For those who are confused- the lawyer is not Quatre- but he is another blonde haired man… sorry about the confusion… Quatre hired him to represent Heero… Ok- continue on with the story now ^_^) "Even kill?"  
  
"The OLD Heero would kill… but MY Heero, the one sitting there being falsely accused, he hasn't killed and I don't think he would unless I was in danger.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Relena. Your honor, we have no further questions."  
  
The prosecutor stood up confidently and walked over towards the witness stand. He glared down at Relena like she was some child, and not the woman who helped govern a planet.  
  
"Ms Vice Foreign Minister- after seeing the evidence brought before the court do you believe your 'love' to be innocent?"  
  
"Yes, I don't think he did anything."  
  
"But you said yourself he would do anything for you- and the deceased, Ms. Mary Haliff was a threat. She was trying to take your seat on the ESUN, was she not?"  
  
"Yes she was, but…"  
  
"So there was a threat to you? Which would lead your Heero Yuy to snap. Snap so bad he would kill."  
  
"Objection your Honor! The prosecutor is make unsupported assumptions and leading the witness."  
  
"I take back my statement." The prosecutor smiled. The damage was already done. The connection had been made.  
  
"Ms. Relena, before the bombing incident had Mr. Yuy told you his plans for that night?"  
  
"Well, Heero never really straight out tells me things like that. But he usually sits up in the wings waiting for me to finish and then we meet in my office after the conference. I know he was in my room because he left his coat there- check the security tapes also."  
  
"Ms Relena- could it be possible that he planned the bombing without you knowing?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you are saying he couldn't pull it off? But it is so similar to the countless of incident he successfully pulled off before."  
  
"I'm not saying he couldn't. I'm saying he DIDN'T… Heero wouldn't because his mind was on something else that night."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"He was planning to give me this…" She said as she held her hand up. On her slender ring finger was the sparkling ring she had found in Heero's jacket. An even louder gasp came from the crowd. Once again the crowd had to be silenced by the judge's gavel. Heero looked up and met her eyes. "Yes Heero- I will marry you." She smiled.  
  
"Relena…" Heero smiled softly. The judge broke the moment with several more bangs of the gavel.  
  
"Touching Ms. Relena, but the fact remains that he was capable of successfully killing off your competition. Was he not?" Relena knew where this was going. "Is there something wrong Ms Vice Foreign Minister? Or should we take your silence as a confirmation? Is he capable of killing still?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"No further questions." The prosecutor cut her off.  
  
"Rebuttal?" The judge asked the defense lawyers.  
  
"Yes your honor." Heero's lawyer stood and approached Relena. "Ms Relena did you ever hold anything against Ms Haliff?"  
  
"No, she was a dedicated member to the ESUN, and I miss her greatly."  
  
"Would you ever hurt her, or wish harm on her?"  
  
"Never! I would never wish anyone hurt."  
  
"Before the prosecution ended, you were about to say something. What was it?"  
  
"I was saying that Heero is physically capable. But he wouldn't do it. He's given up killing. Emotionally I don't think he could anymore. If he really was guilty he wouldn't have gotten caught. He could have broken out of here and no one could stop him."  
  
"You know he is innocent- what makes you so sure?"  
  
"I see it in his eyes- they give him away… They always have to me. He promised himself and me that he would never kill again. He'd NEVER lie to me."  
  
"Thank you Ms Relena for your time."  
  
The judge called a recess after Relena left the stand. Walking up to the divider near the defense table she reached out for Heero. He took her hand quickly. This was their first public display of affection. Kissing her hand tenderly he gave her his version of a smile. As he looked into her eyes he realized she had tried to save him. She had tarnished her career because of him…he was now more determined to find a way to clear his own name… because if he didn't she would be dragged through the mess as well. His next actions came as a surprise to himself, Relena and the rest of the public. But he couldn't help it… he needed her. Heero stood and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Heero- it's alright… I love you." She whispered before giving him a kiss.  
  
-  
  
The next day of court held a large surprise. As the courtroom once again packed full of people, the players entered. The armed guards and his attorneys escorted Heero.  
  
As the formalities of the court finished the defense was up.  
  
"The defense calls Mr. Heero Yuy to the stand." The gundam pilots who were in the audience did almost a double take as Heero stood and walked over to the stand. Dressed in his finest clothing, he confidently walked over to the stand. After being sworn in he took a seat and waited for the lawyers to being.  
  
"Mr. Yuy- why have you asked to take the stand?" The defense asked.  
  
"I will not let the prosecution hurt Relena's career just because of me."  
  
"Alright. So Mr. Yuy, are the things she said true? Do you love her?"  
  
"With every part of my battered soul." He sighed closing his eyes. This being open with feeling was very hard to do… but it was necessary. He had no choice. 'For Relena…' he kept telling himself. "She saved me, she was the only one to get through to the real me."  
  
"She saved you? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Before I met her, I blindly followed orders- but she… she brought a new way for me to look at life."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, what were you doing at all those ESUN conferences?"  
  
"I listen and hope for a better world. I know if anyone can bring peace its Relena and her fellow ESUN members.  
  
"So you want peace?"  
  
"I've never known anything but fighting- of course I want a world where people like I was aren't needed…aren't created…"  
  
"So you admit you've changed?"  
  
"I've been changing little by little since I met Relena."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, when is the last time you've killed anyone?"  
  
"The Christmas Eve revolt."  
  
"But you were put in a situation where it was either that or the Earth would be destroyed and enslaved."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, you seem to be a model citizen from that time on. Why such a large change?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Let me rephrase- why all of a sudden settle down- it says here you purchased a home not to far from here. You have been promoted at your job to a high-ranking managerial position. It's a long shot from hiding in shadows…"  
  
"Yes." Heero replied shortly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am no longer Heero Yuy the soldier. I am Heero Yuy the man. The citizen… the Human."  
  
"Did you set the explosion that night?"  
  
"NO." He simply stated.  
  
"What were you planning that night?"  
  
"To give Relena the ring."  
  
"But something happened? What stopped you from doing that?"  
  
"I saw the bomber- I tried to stop him. But I noticed him too late."  
  
"So really you were a hero- more victims could have been killed. Mr. Yuy why did you not want your fiancé to tell the public about the relationship?"  
  
"I know people fear me… because of my past. I wanted to have started a better life- one that wouldn't cause her problems. She's important to me."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Yuy. One last question- would you ever kill again?"  
  
"Never. I'd kill myself before I could take another's life… because… because I promised her and…I promised myself."  
  
"Your witness." The blonde lawyer said as he motioned for the prosecutor. The jury looked convinced in their favor at the moment. 'Maybe letting Heero talk was a good idea… he sure did seem more human now.' He thought. 


	7. Breaking Down the Truth

Chapter 7  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello GW fans- it's the new year and most of us are waking up from our booze induced comas to find it still the same old world... what is it about the holiday season that makes me all philosophical? Oh well, that's the thing about fanfictions, I write to get away from the world around and all its uglier sides. But within the dark comes some goodness and joy. So I'll leave my commentary at that and hope everyone had a good holiday season no matter what or how they celebrate.  
  
I'm currently at my home-home. So I apologize if the formatting is weird- but this is my only computer and access to ff.net for now. If it really bothers you tell me and I'll reupload it later.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates with this fic- with finals and all, it seemed to get pushed back. I finally remembered it when I had a dream about this fic- I guess all your hopes and wishes for an update worked ^_^;  
  
Ok- enough with my rambling, here's your next chapter in the story!  
  
-Last time we met, Heero had testified on his own behalf and now it's time for the sneaky prosecutor to get a chance at Heero. Just what seems to be this guy's problem anyway? You'll have to read on to find out-  
  
The prosecution was somewhat surprised with Heero putting himself on the stand. Never the less the main prosecutor grinned venomously and began towards the witness stand.   
  
'He might have struck a cord with the jury's pity, or sympathy, but I will not let him get away with this like his many other crimes... crimes that must be paid for.' He thought  
  
"Mr. Yuy, how many people have you, personally killed?" The man asked.  
  
"Too many." Was Heero's only reply looking down at his hands that were, in his mind still stained with blood. But Relena... she didn't see them that way. She wasn't repulsed by him at all. She truly loved him.  
  
"A number, if you please." The prosecutor insisted.  
  
"I have been personally sent on missions where I was responsible for the lives of..."   
  
Heero paused. The number still haunted him. He never lost count, how could he? He didn't want to keep track, but somehow after every mission their faces came to him in nightmares... every child he had taken from their family, every parent, solider, they were all loved by someone... and they were grieving now because of the missions. Looking up at the prosecutor, whom he recognized, he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Over 300 people... I have taken all their lives..."  
  
"But that doesn't include those killed while you were a gundam pilot or the fighting on the ground during the latest uprisings?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So you're probably killed at least 400, maybe even upwards of a thousand innocent people." The prosecutor was inwardly smiling. "Is that an agreeable amount?"  
  
"Objection your honor! Relevance to the case? Not to mention the fact my client was granted a full pardon!" Heero's blonde haired lawyer said standing up, ready to fight.  
  
"Prosecutor, is this going some where?" The judge said looking over to the lawyer who had walked back towards the jury box.  
  
"Your honor, it will."  
  
"Then make it quickly and move on, objection is overrulled, this time." The judge said letting the prosecutor continue.  
  
"Yes your honor." The man replied quickly and continued as if nothing had interrupted him.  
  
"Now, Mr. Yuy, is that a correct assumption, you killing upwards of a thousand people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me, how does it feel to be pardoned of all those crimes?" The man began to show a grin.  
  
Heero was silent for a moment. Everyone was waiting for him to say something, but he had never been good with words.   
  
He barely spoke most of the time, more than content to listen to Relena's sweet voice, or those of his friends.  
  
"How is it suppose to feel? I will live with my crimes the rest of my life... all I can do is repent and try to live a better life from now on." He said in a serious deep voice. The court room was silent as the prosecutor walked in front of the stand.  
  
Heero could see the tinkerings of this man's mind as they looked eye to eye. He knew this man was trying to get a start from him. All he had to do was remain calm and tell the truth.   
  
The prosecutor saw the well composed and remorseful Heero Yuy sitting there, 'There has to be a way to tarnish his image more than this... I need them to see his true self... the demon that lives inside.'  
  
Question after question, Heero kept his cool even when he didn't like too. This man asking him things of little importance was getting on his nerves, but still he endured it all.  
  
"Is it true, Mr. Yuy, that you forced Ms. Relena to pardon the gundam pilots, you used her position in the ESUN to get favors that would clear you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is the real reason you came back to earth then?"  
  
"Relena." He said as the judge called an end to questioning for the day.  
  
Duo and Quatre were there waiting for Heero to step off the witness stand. He looked physically and mentally exhausted to them. As they walked behind the guards towards Heero's prison cell they pondered their next move.  
  
"You need to eat something Heero. You look like crap." Duo joked slapping Heero on the back.  
  
"How is Relena?" Heero asked. Even at a time like this all he could think of was her.  
  
"The ESUN didn't kick her out. They don't think she was involved, in fact I think they're on our side, well Relena's allies are anyway." Quatre smiled and looked over at the lawyer standing with the court papers in hand. The man gave them a nod.  
  
"So are you done repenting and all. I mean you look drearier than the nothingness of space." The braided man added sitting in front of his friend.  
  
"I know, but I want to talk to Relena first."  
  
"Alright, we'll see if we can sneak her in here again. But Heero- we don't have much time left." An with that the three left Heero to sit in the silent cell.  
  
Heero flopped down on his bed in the cell. His head and heart ached. There still was a part of him that couldn't do what everyone was asking him to do. Forgetting about hose who died at his hands was something he couldn't do. He would live the rest of his life with them in mind.  
  
But then there was Relena again... waiting for him to get his life together... she had waited so long and never given up hope.  
  
She had even accepted his offer to spend the rest of their lives together. They had been lovers for a time now, but the step towards the next level of love was something that scared Heero. He was so sure she would say no, but that caused him to smile. She loved him more than anything, she wouldn't have ever turned him down, it was something she wanted just as much, maybe even more than he realized.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed when the clatter of the cell doors signaled someone was entering. He turned expecting to find the faces of his two best friends, but instead he was greeted by the gentle smile of Relena.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Heero!" She smiled as she ran to him. Smothering his with kisses she held to him tightly.  
  
"Baby, not that I'm not enjoying this, but what are you doing here? I never expected them to get you here so soon..."  
  
"I came ...to see... you..." She said in between kisses. Relena couldn't get enough of him, they were apart way too often now. At least before she could get a few minutes of quality time with her now fiancé. She continued to kiss him and touch him like she would never get the change again.  
  
"Relena... not here." He said in a gasp as she continued to passionately kiss him. "Gods... stop..." He whispered in a breathless voice.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked breaking away a bit so she could look into his eyes with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"Because they're listening and watching my every move in here." he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck fighting against himself to not take this any further.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong? Tell me then." She whispered into his. "Stay close... and hold me." She added catching on to his hint at the room being bugged.  
  
"Relena..." Heero felt once again torn. "You know I love you so much, but-"  
  
"Who is it Heero? Who are you protecting? Are they more important than I am to you?"  
  
-  
  
A/n: yes, another cut off... sorry but that's it for now.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and have a great new year! 


	8. Target Sighted But now what?

Chapter 8  
  
A/n: Hello All!  
  
I hope everyone had a great holidays! Sadly they are over and it's back to the 'real' world for me… Anyway, I thought you'd all like another chapter in this fic ^_^; Arigatoo for the reviews! And I'm glad most of you are enjoying it…  
  
Not much to say right now, so I'll save you the trouble of reading these oh so boring author's rantings and just get to the main event- Ta Dah! The Story! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
As Heero clung to her those words hit him hard. More important than Relena? No, no one was more important than she was to him.  
  
"Relena you are the most important thing in my life… you know that. You saved me my love." He said in his deep voice as he nuzzled behind her ear. "I know who planted the bomb."  
  
"That's great news Heero." Relena sighed. He was going to tell them- she knew it. Everything would be all right now… with Heero's information they could start the real investigation and get the real criminal behind bars. That way she could have her Heero by her side forever. "Where should we start looking?" She asked in between gasps. His touch always did take her breath away.  
  
"He's right under everyone's noses… it's how we get him to admit it…there's… there's nothing I can do here, or now…" He murmured.  
  
The two lovers were interrupted as the cell doors were opened again.  
  
"Phew- is it hot in here or is it just me?" Smiled the braided haired gundam pilot as he saw the two entangled together.  
  
"Duo…" Heero growled.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't want to interrupt ya. It's not like it was my idea, but Relena needs to go now." Duo said while turning around so the couple could say goodbye with a little privacy. "The things I do for friends…" He chuckled as he and Relena exited the room leaving Heero alone for the rest of the night.  
  
-  
  
"So what did he say?" Quatre asked as he met up with both Relena and Duo outside the police station.  
  
"The room was bugged. Heero couldn't say much I guess." Duo shrugged.  
  
"But he knows who did it." Relena added as they got into her car and were driven back to her large mansion that now was their center of operations.  
  
"Well?" Came the voice of a stoic Trowa as the trio entered looking tired from a long day of court and media attention.  
  
"This is a disgrace! Those arguments bring dishonor and disgrace to the justice system!" Spouted an ever-angered Wufei. Both the disgruntled warrior and the quiet performer had been helping from the sidelines trying to dig up more information to help Heero's case, or lack there of.  
  
"Heero says that the bomber is close, something about on the offensive." Relena said as she sat down at the large table.  
  
"The offense?" Duo scratched his head. "What is that some code or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Relena said sternly. She was tired and stressed at the moment. She was trying to remember everything Heero had said. "We were being listened too… Heero knows who it is… and he would have told me if it was safe to say it at the moment."  
  
"It's alright Relena. Maybe you should get some sleep. You've been tired a lot lately, and you need to rest." Quatre said as he placed a hand on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"Things will only get worse. Flying off the handle will only make things worse for everyone. So I suggest you do get some rest." Trowa added.  
  
"Alright… I've told Duo and Quatre everything… but if you need anything at all just wake me up."  
  
"We know, just get some rest." Duo smiled as he turned Relena around and gave her a friendly nudge towards the stairs.  
  
"Why wouldn't Heero just come out and say who it was?" Quatre pondered as the group reconvened after Relena had retired for the night.  
  
"I don't know, but she's sure taking this whole thing pretty hard." Duo said returning. "When that idiot gets out of jail- I'm going to punch him for making her worry more than she should!" The braided man then punched his fist demonstrating what he wanted to do to his comrade.  
  
"Right, and then Heero will just hurt you harder." Trowa shook his head at the stupidity of Duo sometimes.  
  
"So, where does this leave us?" Wufei asked. "We need more information. All we have so far is the account of hundreds of eye witnesses that are incompetent and have hundreds of conflicting stories."  
  
"Well, it's safe to say that who ever did this wanted Heero to take the fall and he must be close otherwise Heero wouldn't be concerned about them overhearing." Quatre concluded.  
  
"So a member of the police maybe?" Duo asked as he plopped down on a comfortable chair next to Quatre in one of Relena's studies.  
  
"The bomber is the offense… maybe he's closer than we think." Trowa added to the discussion.  
  
No matter how much they discussed and the numbers of people that could possibly be involved, they needed more information.  
  
"I suggest we call it a night." Quatre yawned after a few hours of debate. "We can ask Heero tomorrow before the trial and then we'll call you and Wufei about any new information."  
  
-  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Duo smiled as he entered Heero's cell in the morning.   
  
"…" Was the response from the tired looking ex-perfect solider. This trial was not just taking a toll on Relena, but now that Heero had accepted her in his life, he needed more than ever.   
  
"Ok- now talk." Duo said before they would be taken to the courtroom.  
  
"Heero, last night…what did you mean?" Quatre asked as they exited the room with a heavy guarded escort. "All the circumstantial evidence against you, it's a set up but who?"  
  
"The prosecutor- do some research… I know I've met him before. A relative of a target maybe. But I remember him, his face through the fires and his screams of revenge." Heero said in a whisper as they were seated behind the defense table.  
  
"Why are you talking now?" The lawyer asked seeming surprised on the lead to follow.  
  
"I have something to live for now… I need Relena with me…"  
  
"Great!" Duo shouted all excited.  
  
"Before you get all happy, you might want to figure out how to prove he did it." Heero said still looking somewhat depressed. "I haven't figured out how to do that…"  
  
"We need to get him to admit it and in the courtroom. That's the best kind of evidence we can hope for." The lawyer pointed out.  
  
"So how do we do that?" Duo asked, not being one known for his brilliance.  
  
"Well we could cater to his ego." Quatre suggested.  
  
"What? Ego?" Duo questioned not understanding Quatre.  
  
"I see. We would have to get into a situation where I could try and set him up. But he'd need to really buy what I say- he needs to take the bait." Heero said as he tried to think of what and when to get the prosecutor angry enough to admit before the court just who really should be on trial.  
  
"It's risky," the lawyer advised. "If you don't get him to confess- you could seal away your fate for sure."  
  
"It's all we have right now- I've called Trowa and told him about the info. They'll find what they can. We have to try something." Quatre told the group as he sat back down.   
  
By now the courtroom was beginning to fill and the prosecutors were entering the court. Heero sat and watched every move made by the man who was really responsible. He seemed so happy and sure of his success in his revenge.  
  
"When do I get a chance to address the court?" Heero quickly asked the lawyer at his side.  
  
"What? Ah, before sentencing most likely." The man replied.  
  
"…"  
  
"What? Heero, what are you thinking?" Quatre asked looking worried at the glint of fire that was beginning to burn in Heero's eyes. That meant he had a plan. 'I hope this works Heero- or else things could get much worse for us all.'  
  
-  
  
A/N: you knew there was something evil about that prosecutor… some of you may have seen is involvement coming! So how are they going to take him down??? Heero has a plan- Yeah! Will things work out for the oh so cute Wing Zero pilot? Will Duo ever grow a brain ;) ? Maybe… I don't know… you'll just have to wait and see ^_^  
  
Ja Ne! 


	9. Happy Endings

Chapter 9  
  
A/n: Hello everyone! I hope that you are doing well. I am as good as can be expected. School has started once again and I find myself in the same boat as I always put myself in. Too much homework/studying/reading to do and not enough time to do it all ^_^;  
  
Oh well, I finished reading one assignment and decided a little break was in order and so I decided to finish typing this story!  
  
This is the final chapter to "Verdicts of the Heart." An epilogue may follow, but it's not really likely. As always I enjoyed writing this fic, and I also liked the great response I got from you, the readers.  
  
I don't have any more GW: H/R fics in the works- but like always don't count me out just yet- one never knows when inspiration or just a random idea will pop up!  
  
With that said, and the stack of homework pilling up I should leave you all to the conclusion of the fic!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
As the last days in court came, the defense team followed Heero's lead. After much convincing the lawyer even broke down and followed the plan.  
  
"Quatre, we've been friends for a long time. I hope you trust this guy. If he's wrong and doesn't get the prosecutor to take the bait, he might lose his life. It's that serious."  
  
"I know. But I trust Heero. He's never led me wrong before. I don't always agree with his methods, but he knows what he's doing."  
  
"Alright, I'll let the prosecution will this round. But I don't like to lose."  
  
"You won't. Believe in Heero. He's saved us all before, so he should be able to save his own life this time." Quatre explained as they both sat at the defense table and waited for Duo and Heero to enter the courtroom. "Besides he loves Relena too much to lose, he won't leave her."  
  
The closing arguments began in the case of the ESUN vs. Heero Yuy. The prosecutor smugly smiled knowing that the defense had all but given up hope it seemed. 'An easy conviction.' The man thought to himself rubbing his hands together as he was about to begin. 'This will teach you to mess with my family.'  
  
"Mr. Yuy may not look it now, but he is the most dangerous trained killer and criminal of our life time. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury- you need to make the ESUN safe and get this murderer off the streets. He's had a second chance. He was given everything one could want- a job, a home, even a woman to love. And yet he killed again. He is a born monster capable of nothing but death. And he will always be that same blood thirsty monster, even until the day he dies…" The man articulated emphasizing the past of the ex-gundam pilot. Heero was trying his best to not listen to the man. However, it was only right that he was once again being called a monster. That was a title that was hard to hide from. Especially when looking at his background. But now- now he had Relena, and she was counting on him.. He had a promise to keep- this was not a time for self judgment- he was actually innocent this time…  
  
"You can stop him. Ladies and gentlemen you and you alone have been given this opportunity to stop the number of victims from continuing. You can make this murderer repent with his life for those he has brutally taken… And that is what you need to do. Stop that man…" He emphasized by pointing towards Heero who sat calmly at the table with Quatre and his lawyer. "Stop him by ending the life of one who can only commit destruction and death. The prosecution rests your honor asking for the severest penalty possible- death by lethal injection."  
  
Heero watched as the prosecutor made eye contact with him. A glint of joy was in the man's eyes at attempting to harm the once mighty perfect soldier. Heero could read his thoughts- he knew what went on in people's minds at this moment. Granted the prosecutor didn't get to kill him personally, but he was getting satisfaction from this trial…  
  
'Just you wait… I know I don't deserve a new chance, especially when I've ended so many lives… but what you did and are trying to do is no better than what I've done…' Heero thought as he looked away and at his hands.  
  
Nodding to his lawyer, Heero gave the man the signal to play his role well. The prosecution had to win in order for his plan to work, but the lawyer had been very reluctant to just give up…it was when the prosecution won, however that then and only then could he get any kind of admission from the prosecutor…  
  
"The prosecution, esteemed ladies and gentlemen of the jury, has attempted to pin this crime on my client. A man who might have taken lives of many in the past, but he also risked his life many times in order to save just as many. He has gone above and beyond what normal people, like ourselves, could ever imagine in order to stop the countless organizations that have tried to pin Earth and the space colonies against each other. He has risked everything during those countless battles - his mind, his body and even his very soul... The prosecution has brought forth a case that charges this man with murder, based on circumstantial evidence and twisted logic. The only victims here are the ones who seek justice to be heard. The deceased and those nearest to Mr. Yuy are those who seek justice. My client, Mr. Yuy, who in a rush to judgment was discriminated against because of crimes of which he received a full pardon for because of his services in times of war."  
  
The blonde lawyer paused and walked towards Heero.  
  
"The real Mr. Yuy is a hardworking and honest man who wants to live in peace with his fiancé… is that so much to ask? A trial with no real hard evidence is exactly what this is. A new spin on the age-old witch hunt. Accusing of the innocent because they may have a shaky background and where at the wrong place at the wrong time. I would like to take this time to note again that the lack of hard evidence against my client. Mr. Yuy was never physically linked to the bomb. Granted he has the knowledge to create such weapons, however he had neither the materials nor the motive to set this one. He was merely attending an ESUN conference like he is given the right to as is every other citizen in the unified nations. His meeting with Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft was the reason he was at that and all the past conferences he attended. This is certainly a twist in fate for Mr. Yuy. His life this time rests in your hands instead of our lives being saved by him. And that's exactly what you need to do for him. Do not fail him, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, because he certainly did not fail you when the Earth and colonies were in his hands."  
  
--  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
--  
  
"Alright Heero. You have this one chance… if we don't get a reaction out of him, we can only hope for appeals." The lawyer instructed his client as they prepared to enter the courtroom once again. But this time it was different. The jury had found Heero guilty… the death penalty, which was due to be abolished in a mere month, was hanging over the former pilot's head.   
  
"I understand. I will not fail her." He told himself. He wanted to see her before all this, he wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, that he had wanted this sentence for the moment…but he knew she had risked enough to be with him, and now it was his turn to work for their love.  
  
The sentencing part of the trial was now underway with the guilty verdict already handed down. The prosecution worked hard to make a case for the death penalty… emphasizing the bloody past of the perfect solider.  
  
But now it was Heero's turn. Instead of the defense trying to argue that he was not guilty, they began to attempt to glorify Heero's ability at planning and murdering so well. With this and other bombing incidents of the past.  
  
Getting bomb experts and even some former gundam pilots, like Trowa and Dou, to talk about Heero's brilliant military mind, they seemed to want to praise Heero in the hopes the prosecutor would move.  
  
But the prosecutor sat looking indifferent, until Heero himself stood to address the judge.  
  
"I usually don't brag about my abilities, but I out did myself this time. Not like the incidents of a few years prior to the gundams coming to Earth." Heero began. "That had to be the worst mission- the least challenging… I remember it was the easiest hit ever. The target was a nothing and his brat of a son was lucky to survive." Heero continued. He didn't like to talk like this, in fact he preferred to not talk at all, but he needed to get the prosecutor to flinch. Giving a sideway glance at the prosecutor he could see that the once unemotional face was beginning to break. "This bomb was quite easy for a master at warfare like myself."  
  
After what seemed like only minutes to Heero, he could see the prosecutor snap.   
  
"You're Wrong! You are just some stupid kid! I had everything perfect- you're killings were random and sloppy compared to my brilliance! I was the one who planted that bomb and got YOU convicted!" The prosecutor screamed and lunged at Yuy. Both men were knocked to the floor of the courtroom. The judge beat his gavel in vain as the yelling and fighting continued.   
  
"You will pay for killing my father! Now DIE!" The man screamed as he attempted to stab Heero with a weapon he had concealed in his coat. Heero, having the perfect reflexes rolled out of the way easily as guards ran in to break up the fighting.  
  
"Guards- take that man away!" The judge commended as they pulled the prosecutor off of Heero. The guards began to pull the prosecutor out of the courtroom as another group came and grabbed Heero and did the same.  
  
"What are you doing?" The judged stopped them. "Let that man go- we have a full admission of guilt from the prosecutor. I have a feeling it will be his prints that can be linked to those from the bomb."  
  
The courtroom was still in a ruckus as Heero was released and Relena ran to him. Throwing herself into his embrace the second his hands were freed from the restraints.  
  
"Heero!" She sighed happily as he held her tightly against him.  
  
"Relena my love." He smiled as he kissed her.  
  
The banging of the gavel and the shy tapping on his shoulder from Quatre made Heero release Relena's lips.  
  
"Young man, I here by exonerate you of all charges and apologize for the troubles caused. You are a free man once again Heero Yuy." The judge said as he pounded the gavel and left.  
  
The courtroom was a wave of cheers as the charges were dropped and Heero was free to leave. Getting through the mobs of reporters was the only thing that stood in their way as they left the courthouse. But they made their way past them…  
  
-  
  
Several days later a similar situation happened. Once again Heero and Relena found themselves in front of hundreds of flashing cameras and video machines, just like they had been at the courthouse. But this day, they both were even happier than that they were then.  
  
Heero looked back and saw the beautiful smiling face of Relena as she grabbed his hand at the top of the staircase. The cheers of friends and the crowds were deafening as the couple saw a limo awaiting them near the bottom of the stairs. Streamers and rice were being showed over their heads in celebration.  
  
It didn't help that Relena had insisted on wearing a heavy, yet majestic white gown with a matching train of silk behind her. Heero contemplated just picking her up and carrying his new wife down the stairs because she was stopping to give hugs instead of exiting the cathedral and moving down to the limo.  
  
But Heero could see that this day had to be perfect, and he was not going to rush the new Mrs. Heero Yuy.  
  
The couple had decided on a public ceremony with a private reception at one of Quatre's estates. And of course the security was tight.  
  
Finally they made it down the red-carpeted steps and into the limo where the newlyweds both sighed in relief.  
  
"We should have eloped." Heero mumbled as he held Relena in his arms.  
  
"But I wanted a nice wedding."  
  
"And you got your way didn't you." He smiled kissing her nose. "So now I should get what I want." He smirked as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" She asked as she sat in his lap looking up into his deep eyes.  
  
"You for eternity." He whispered against her lips.  
  
"Always." She nearly purred as they intensified their kisses.  
  
"What about now?" He smiled devilishly as his hand went underneath her skirt and played with her garter.  
  
"Heero! Not now." She giggled and pushed off of him after another kiss.  
  
"Why not? I only want what is mine." He said as he picked her up and set her on the plush floor of the limo.  
  
Relena giggled as she swatted at his tickling caresses.  
  
"Heero… Be good. They're expecting up at Quatre's summer home soon." She breathed heavily as Heero's eyes told her he had other plans. "Oh the hell with them- they can wait." She smiled as she pulled him down to meet her.  
  
Together they shared what only true lovers could. Both knowing that the future was what they made out of it gave them hope and happiness. It was a choice that their hearts had made, to be with one another even after death freed them from the World of the living… a verdict of the heart to be together forever. 


End file.
